


Warmth for your sleep

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Sengen Week 2 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sengen week, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, a bit OOC, day 2 warmth, sengen week 2, that's why ooc, yes there is kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Even without Senku’s counting habit, Gen knows the exact week that fall starts and summer ends. One night, he’s sleeping under the stars with his purple coat under his head as a makeshift pillow because the weather is warm enough that he doesn’t need it when it suddenly isn’t.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080821
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Warmth for your sleep

Even without Senku’s counting habit, Gen knows the exact week that fall starts and summer ends. One night, he’s sleeping under the stars with his purple coat under his head as a makeshift pillow because the weather is warm enough that he doesn’t need it when it suddenly isn’t. The wind carries a sharp chill that makes Gen shiver without his coat and curl into himself to keep warm. He’s going to need to get a blanket, preferably soon; Gen thinks as he watches the sunrise after his sleepless night. 

Gen shrugs off the tiredness as he gets ready for the day. It’s not like he’s not used to the feeling of an all-nighter being a former performer and all. All he needs to do is plan ahead now that winter is coming. He’ll need a coat and access to a hut or shelter where he can stay out of the elements for the harsh season. 

“Senku-chan!” Gen called as he spotted their leak haired scientist over by some logs near the lab. 

“Mentalist.” Senku greeted with a curt nod before he pointed at one of the logs. “Sit here.”

All business as usual, Gen thought as he took a seat, watching Senku write some stuff down on a piece of leather with some charcoal. “Hm? Are you going to experiment on me, Senku-cha-wah!” Gen yelped, unable to finish his sentence as his foot was snagged and held up, nearly toppling Gen off the log. “What’re you doing?” Gen asked as Senku seemed to stare at his barefoot for a minute before releasing him. 

“Alright,” Senku said as if he didn’t just pick up Gen’s foot for no apparent reason. 

“That- that’s it?” Gen asked, still reeling from the strange experience. 

“Pretty much. Go help, Kaseki.” Senku ordered, turning his attention back to his scribbling of numbers. 

“Ah, you meanie!” Gen chuckled as Senku waved him off. His focus seemed elsewhere as he sketched and drew something on his leather parchment. Gen sighed and walked towards Kaseki’s area. 

_That was weird._ Despite that, the rest of the day went by smooth and without any other hiccups. 

“Mentalist! Come here!” 

_Well, almost any more hiccups._

“Yes, Senku, dear?” Gen drawled as he walked over to the lab where Senku was leaning against the outer wall. 

“Come here.” Senku tilted his head towards the entrance, radiating the same sort of excited energy he had when he finished a particularly time-consuming project. Once inside, Gen’s attention was immediately drawn to the table where a pair of boots and a purple coat were sitting, neatly folded, and almost wrapped like a gift minus the wrapping paper. 

“Hm? What’s this?” Gen asked as he unfolded the coat, immediately noting the fluffy animal fur on the inside. The colors matched his clothes almost perfectly, and the boots were his exact size. 

“What’s it look like?” Senku smirked as he walked back towards the outside. “Chrome made room in the science shed, by the way, so we’ll see you tonight.” He said, offhandedly over his shoulder. 

Stunned, Gen turned towards Senku so fast he nearly got whiplash. “O-oh?”

“What?” Senku asked, raising his eyebrow in question. 

“Nothing! Nothing…” Gen grinned, choosing not to mention anything as he quickly slipped on the boots and tucked the coat under his arms. Quickly, he followed Senku out of the door and to the science shed, immediately noticing Chrome already asleep at the far end of the hut, leaving two bed mats open. 

“It’ll be tight, but it’s better than freezing to death outside,” Senku said as he laid down on his own bed mat in the middle, obviously well used for a while. 

“I suppose,” Gen said as he too, laid down and shuffled under the blankets he was given. Once settled, Gen looked up to Senku, catching his gaze before he blew out the candles. “Thank you, ~.” 

Senku shrugged, a small smile making his lips twitch upward. “No problem, mentalist.” 

“Night, Senku-chan.” 

“Night.”

With that, the candles were out, and two out of the three science shed inhabitants were asleep. Gen found himself hesitating against the sleep that pulled at his mind in favor of just watching Senku. In sleep, he looked peaceful, his features relaxed, and his breathing even. He seemed warm under his blankets, and Gen found himself longing for that extra warmth despite himself. Scooting a little closer wouldn’t hurt, right? Senku wasn’t awake, and he could blame restless sleeping in the morning for their proximity. 

It definitely was warmer now that they were closer, and Gen could feel a hum escaping from his throat at the feeling. Comfort and warmth weren’t exactly a popular thing in the stone world, so moments like these where you got both were rare. 

As Gen felt his eyelids droop, he let himself give in to the urge and burrowed further into Senku’s chest, nearly purring at the added heat until he felt Senku stiffen, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. But before he could move away and babble apologies, Senku wrapped his arms around the back of Gen’s neck and lower back, effectively keeping him in place. Words die on Gen’s lips as he feels Senku snuffle his hair before relaxing back into sleep. Gen’s not far behind either as the stunned feeling in his chest gives way to exhaustion, and before long, he too has fallen asleep, lulled by the slow beating of Senku’s heart and the warmth from their cocoon as the fall breeze blows outside. 

\- - - - - - - - - -

No matter how many times he wakes up like this, Gen doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to this. When the covers surrounding him are toasty and soft against his skin and his back isn’t aching from the hard ground underneath him, when he can open his eyes slowly and take in each of his senses one by one. 

First, the smells that surrounded them. A pot of lavender growing in the corner gives the air small nodes of its sweet smell mixed with the earthy scent of the soap they use to wash their blankets. On top of all that, there’s the familiar musky scent of Senku beside him, curled under the same blankets as him. 

Next is his hearing that follows right after his sense of smell. The first thing that filters through his ears is the sound of their soft blankets shifting as he slowly moved around upon waking. The other, more distant sounds take a few more seconds to filter into his ears. Such as the sound of the cold wind blowing outside and the small sound of the shed’s wooden exterior creaking with it. 

Taking a few minutes to himself, Gen let himself drift for a little while, content with letting those two senses lull him into a peaceful drifting until he was ready to continue waking up. After moving into the science shed a few weeks back, Gen found his sleeplessness practically cured as he curled into Senku’s embrace every night. Warm, with good company and on soft material; how could he not sleep peacefully?

Finally, Gen decided he was ready to open his eyes and get his sense of sight going again. This is by far his favorite part of the morning. When he opens his eyes, and the first thing he sees is Senku’s face, still relaxed in sleep and limp bodied. The scrunch in his eyebrows that’s always there whenever Senku works are gone, instead replaced by smooth skin, still adorned with the dark petrification scars. 

Reaching out slowly, Gen let’s the next of his senses come into play as he languidly traces Senku’s forehead down across his nose, which scrunches under his ministrations, adorably. Since Senku lies on his side facing him, he can only cup one of his cheeks as he continues tracing from Senku’s nose to under his eye to his ear, which earns him a shiver at the sensitive skin. If he could, Gen would stay here all day, just mapping out Senku’s features. 

The last sense he indulges in is his sense of taste as he closes the distance between him and Senku and nuzzles the soft skin of Senku’s neck, pressing slow pecks across as much skin as he can reach. Eventually, the little pecks are mixed with little licks and longer kisses across Senku’s bare shoulder to under his ear, which is the breaking straw that wakes Senku as Gen’s hair inadvertently tickles Senku’s neck and makes him groan and snuffle as he too wakes for the day. 

“Mmm…” Senku moaned as he rubbed his eyes before opening them. “Hot.”

Gen giggled as he continued teasing Senku while wrapping his arms around him. “Flattery will get you everywhere, Senku-chan.”

“Shut up. It’s too warm in here.” Senku groaned as he moved to sit up, dislodging Gen in the process who whined at the loss of contact. 

“Noo! Come back, Senku-chan!” 

It was Senku’s turn to giggle as he sat up and started searching for his coat, immediately noting the later time in the day and Chrome’s absence in the shed. “Get up, mentalist, and maybe you can join me in the lab today.”

Gen groaned but gave up at the promise of more time together and started to get ready too. “Alright, alright, coming!” Gen said as Senku leaned against the wall near the door, waiting for Gen. Once Gen shoved on his new boots and walked towards Senku, comfortable and practically gushing with happiness, Senku extended a hand towards him to take. 

“Shall we?”

Gen smiled and took the hand, rough with calluses but warm all the same. “Lead the way, Senku-chan!” 

\- - - - - - - - - -

The lab is colder now that the temperatures are dropping during the day, and with no heaters built-in yet, the chills are starting to seep through the walls. Despite that, Gen feels only warmth as he and Senku enter, shoulder to shoulder, and with soft coats over their regular clothes. The village people might not need them just yet, already used to the cold, harsher winters, but for the modern people like them, it is more necessary. 

“What’re we working on today, Senku-chan?” Gen asked, watching Senku immediately grab a dozen leather parchments and spread them open across the table. 

“Blueprints and the first preparations for winter. Can you make a list of the basic necessities you think we’ll need?” Senku handed Gen a piece of whittled charcoal wrapped in cloth while he took his own out of a clay pot. 

“Of course~” Gen smiled and nodded, getting the same from Senku in return. 

“For now, I think we can survive without heaters until winter really hits, but I want to be ready with blueprints for it now.” 

Gen looked up from his list. “You think it’ll be bad?”

“Already spent one winter after petrification with Taiju, and while we worked well with our circumstances, heaters were missed from time to time,” Senku said, making Gen hum in sympathy before Senku turned back to his own parchment and continued. “I don’t think we should invest all our new electricity into electric heaters yet. We can make do with regular cast iron fire heaters and just make extra precautions with the wooden huts. Similar to fire heaters, electric heaters actually-” Senku continued long after that, and yet Gen found himself tuning out the words on instinct as Senku explained the science behind heaters and their functions. 

But that’s okay. He’s content with just listening to Senku babble on, even if none of it makes sense. There’s just something about Senku’s voice when he talks about their projects, almost like a serenity. That is, until Senku snaps his fingers, inches from his face, snapping Gen out of his haze of staring. 

“Gen? Are you even listening?” Senku asked, a slight mirth in his eyes. That look meant Gen had been staring for a while before Senku caught on and even continued doing it after Senku stopped. It had happened before, with Senku descending into hysterics as Gen stammered through a red-faced retort to get him back. 

Gen hummed and waved his hand in dismissal. “Mhm, keep going, Senku-chan.”

“As if, why talk if you aren’t going to pay attention to what I’m saying, stupid mentalist.” Senku sighed woefully despite the grin giving him away. 

“Ahh, because I like listening to you, my dear, I wouldn’t have stayed if I didn’t, you know.” Gen poked Senku’s arm before humming in question at the sudden smirk and full attention stance Senku was giving him. 

“‘My dear,’ huh?”

Gen took a lot of pride in being able to keep composed on a regular basis. Today did not seem to be his day as he felt his cheeks heat. “I- well, of course, it’s a common term of endearment, isn’t it?” 

“Are we on that basis now, mentalist?” Senku asked as he walked closer to him, leaning against the table, still smirking. 

“Well- seeing as we.. um.” Gen stammered, unable to finish and looking down in an embarrassing bid to hide his blushing. 

“Seeing as we what?” Senku asked as he gently took Gen’s chin in his hand and raised him up to eye level. “Sleep together every night?” He whispered. 

Gen gasped and lightly shoved Senku’s hand away, backing away a step. “Don’t say it like that!” 

“Why not? Technically it’s true.” Senku shrugged as he again closed the small distance between them. That stupid smirk was still on his face, and Gen wanted nothing more than to cover it with his own. 

“Technically, yes, but not in that way!” Gen whispered back instead.

“What? Did your mind immediately go somewhere naughty mentalist?” Senku teased, even going so far as to wink at him. Gen didn’t think his face could get any redder as he gaped like a fish out of water. 

“Wha- no! I- Shut up!” 

Unable to take it anymore, Senku burst out laughing so hard he doubled over and had to hold onto the table for support. “For someone who acts so mysterious, you’re pretty easy to read.” Senku chuckled as he tried to catch his breath. 

Gen huffed. “Oh? And what would you know about reading people, Mr. ‘feelings are illogical, stan science instead’?” He asked, getting a deviant glare in return before Senku grabbed his shoulders and bumped their foreheads together softly. For a minute, they just stared at each other. “What’re you-”

Gen didn’t get to finish as Senku’s hands went from his shoulders to cupping his face and connecting their lips together. For a second, everything was silent — no wind outside or panting breaths. Just as soon, everything came back, and Gen returned the kiss. Their parting for breath was inevitable, but that didn’t mean Gen was any less pleased about it. “There’s your answer,” Senku said, that same smirk back on his face. 

“Gen!” Chrome’s yell pierced through the air suddenly, making them separate faster than lightning itself right as Chrome entered the lab. “Gen, there you are! Suika’s been looking for you, something about flower petals and buckets?” 

Gen nodded, still flustered but getting under control again. “Ah, right! Of course, I’ll be there soon.” He answered, making Chrome nod at him before he disappeared. 

Turning back to Senku, who was already back to his blueprints, Gen poked his arm. “We will be talking about this later.” 

“Whatever…” Senku chuckled as Gen made his way to the door. “I enjoy it, too, dumbass,” Senku whispered just quietly enough so Gen wouldn’t understand him but loud enough that Gen would still hear. 

“Hmm? Enjoy what, Senku-chan?” Gen turned back around, smiling radiantly as ever. 

“Nothing, go on, spread your chaos around the village.” Senku waved his hand at him, not paying attention until Gen wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“See you tonight~” Gen purred in his ear before letting go and walking out of the lab for good. Gen’s smile matching his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! Some of you might recognize this from the twitter event a while back called Gen Weekend that I participated in but didn't post here. Since the prompt fit for today I decided to post it here under day 2's prompt. Is that lazy? I hope not XD
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Want fic updates? I have a tumblr! @ Widow-Spyder


End file.
